Bat and Cat
by Xion Stein
Summary: I always thought someone should make a Rouge and Blaze fanfic.


**Hello I'm the great Xion Stein and this is my 2nd story. Yay! Anyway enjoy.**

Rouge grabbed me pulling me away from my destination. "Whoa what are you doing? I have to meet Silver here!" Rouge turned to me. "You don't have to meet him here you just chose to. Anyway I told Silver to meet us somewhere else." I stopped and snatched my hand away from Rouge. I don't trust to meet Rouge anywhere ever since last time she called me to meet her. She was drunk as fuck and needed a ride home. I really regret ever being her friend from time to time. I actually remember when we first became friends.

_***Flashback* **_

I was walking down the street at night planning to take a shower when I got home not paying one bit of attention when Rouge fell into me. "Ow. Watch where you're going bat!" I snapped at her. Rouge looked up at me with scars and bruises all over her. She didn't snap back or even pay attention to me in fact she just got back up and ran. I got kinda interested in what was happening so I followed her. She ran down an ally and hid. "Rouge?" I yelled for her. No answer. "Rouge why are you hiding?" Finally I heard something fall behind some dumpsters. "Aw Shit!" She then came out of her hiding stop and looked down. "What do you want Blaze?" She asked coldly. "Rouge what exactly are you doing?" I asked but she continued to look down. "Why should I tell you? Last thing I remember you didn't give a damn about me." I got back and felt bad for a second. Then I looked at her and tried to smile. "Yeah I know but that doesn't mean I don't want to help you. Now, who's chasing you?" She finally lifted her head and looked at me. "Some guys trying to kill me. I don't know them. They burned down my house and beat me. I saw a way to fight them off at least until I could get to someone." She said. I looked at Rouge and felt so bad that I did something that I thought I would never do. "You want to live with me? I mean those guys would never think you're staying at my house." Rouge looked shocked then happy. She hugged me and said "Thank you oh thank you Blaze you won't regret it!" I smiled back and lead her to my house. We both stayed on guard until we got to my front door.

Rouge looked up at the house. "I thought you we're a princess why do you have a normal house?" "This is just my normal house. I don't really like living in royalty. Plus how can you fit a palace here?" I said unlocking my door and stepping in. "There make yourself at home." Rouge came in and looked around. "Nice place you got here Blaze." She said plopping on my couch and turning on my plasma screen TV. _Well she has really made herself at home_ I thought going up to my room. "You can sleep in the room down the hall." "Okay." She said already having her eyes glued to the screen. I entered my room and got ready for my shower. I took off my clothes when..." Hey Blaze you got an-" Rouge stood there just looking at my naked body. She at first looked happy like she was glad to see me naked then she changed it to her normal face. "Oh where you about to get changed or something? Anyway I was asking do yo- " "Rouge get out!" I yelled at her. I can't believe how she's just standing there while I'm naked. "What's wrong with you? We're both girls and have the same parts."She said seductively. My face got red. "I don't care get out!" Rouge rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine I'll wait till you come out alright?" And with that she turned and left out my room. I stood there shocked thinking about how Rouge was looking at me. Is Rouge a lesbian or something? I shook off the thought and got the shower ready.

I came out the shower putting my towel around my body. I opened the door to my room and took out my pajamas. _Pink with purple flowers is gonna have to do tonight. _I thought to myself and put them on. I saw Rouge laying on the couch reading one of my royal stories. It's basically about how my family became royal. As I walked past I took it out of her hands. "Hey! What's your problem?" I looked at her annoyed. "What did you want?" Rouge looked at me like I was crazy then remembered.

"Oh yeah that? I found out by myself already. Never mind." I got angry at her and was about to kick her jewel thevin ass out until I remembered that her house is gone and if I were to kick her out she might be killed.I turned and headed back up the stairs. "Where you goin?" Rouge asked getting off the couch. "To my room. I don't wish to talk to you anymore. I'm afraid if I do I'll turn you into a pile of ashes." She smiled at my comment and went into the kitchen. I entered my room and laid on my bed thinking about my day and how to deal with that bat in my house. I fell off to sleep hoping she won't steal anything.

**Okay well that was the first chapter and I hope that it's good. **


End file.
